Impure Super Saiyan God
'''Impure Super Saiyan God (ISSG) '''is a form achieved by Vegeta following Goku's first battle with Beerus and preceding the return of Frieza. After relocating to Beerus' home planet to train with the God of Destruction, Goku fulfilled his promise to help Vegeta achieve a God state and gathered the other Saiyans to impart their hearts into him as they did with Goku on Bulma's yacht, with the intention of bringing Vegeta up to Goku's level of power. Though they technically succeeded, Vegeta's form turned out to be a slightly altered version of Goku's own God state. There are many theories as to why Vegeta took this form. Goku and Gohan put forth the theory that it is because Vegeta's heart, while pure enough to allow Goku to transform, is not as 100% pure as Goku's, thus the alteration. Vegeta disagreed and claimed it was because the ritual was done on the planet of a God of Destruction and that his mental state was far different than Goku's on Earth due to intense training. When asked why Vegeta's ISSG form was different than Goku's SSG form, Beerus simply stated that "it doesn't matter, you're both weaker than me, and don't ever bother me while I'm eating again." While no one is quite sure why this form took on these altered characteristics, it was not held by Vegeta for long, as he quickly was able to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (SSGSS), otherwise known as Super Saiyan Blue. Overview Physical Characteristics Visually, Impure Super Saiyan God (ISSG) is very similar to that of Super Saiyan God. The body becomes more streamlined and slim, the skin tanner, the pupils change to a deep red, the user takes on a red flame-like aura, and the hair gains a reddish color. With ISSG, though, there are some differences, most notably the fact that the color of the user's hair does not change completely as it does with SSGVegeta'sas hair remained largely black, with a very strong tint of red throughout and completely red at the tips. The placement of his aura was also different, being confined to emanating from the legs and shoulders as opposed to the whole body like most other auras. The eyes are also slightly different, with ISSG showing much more contrasted outlines around the eyes themselves, giving the user a much sharper glare than SSG. Again, as Vegeta didn't keep this form for long, it's hard to understand the purpose of some of these alterations, but most agree it has something to do with the altered abilities that are accessed through this form. Usage and Abilities Like the physical changes, ISSG does not differ very much from SSG, but also like the physical changes, it does have its own unique characteristics. In this form, it seems that speed and reaction times are at slightly lower levels than SSG, but these small deficiencies are complimented by higher levels of raw power and strength. Punches, kicks, and Ki techniques hit noticably harder than they do in SSG. This is the main explanation as to why the user's aura seems to only come from areas that are used for attacking. These power levels are also harder to control than the power levels of SSG, and this was jokingly referenced by Goku during the duo's first sparring session after Vegeta reached ISSG, quoted as saying, : "Wow Vegeta, I thought you were done trying to kill me! Leave some for the bad guys!" Another difference in this form is regarding its Ki's ability to be sensed by others. The Ki from Goku's God state is not able to be sensed by anyone other than Gods, but the ISSG form was noted to "leak" small amounts of Ki. This allowed others to sense at least some amount of Ki coming from this state, although it wasn't much. Category:Transformations Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations